Five Times Captain Kirk Saved The Crew
by BeautifulAlice
Summary: Five Times Captain Kirk Saved The Crew and One Time the Crew Saved Captain Kirk. Captain Kirk thinks that the crew could use more excitement, and the crew thinks that the Captain ought to make an extended visit to the infirmary. WIP. Abandoned/Up For Adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek 2009 Fandom

"Five Times Captain Kirk Saved the Crew and One Time the Crew Saved Captain Kirk"BeautifulAlice

Summary: The Captain thinks that the crew could use some more excitement. The crew thinks that their Captain could use an extended stay in the infirmary with Dr. McCoy.

Disclaimers: Star Trek is owned by Gene Rodenberry and JJ Abrams, two of most brilliant writers alive.

WARNINGS: Violence, swearing, hyperthermia, heights, bullying, attempted rape, and several near-death experiences and other things that shall be mentioned within each chapter as I write it.

First time Star Trek fic, as I decided I'd finally jump on the band-wagon here. Took me a while, but I finally thought of a fic that would be a good start into this fandom. I love all things Trek, of course, and it's about damn time that I wrote a fic in response to that.

Part of this is AngelBaby1's fault, due to her fic "Five Times Captain Kirk Almost Died and One Time He Didn't", or something like that. I had quite liked that fic, and it was one of the first that I read. I think the very first Star Trek fic I read was probably her other fic "Atlas". Needless to say, the bug to write ST09 fanfics bit me hard, and out popped this little whirly.

I'll keep this short because I know how people hate author's notes, especially at the top of the story. You can likely skip these, because they're mostly just saying how I'm new to this. I wanted to add that if someone wants to do their own take on this, I don't mind at all. Just lend me a link and let me know how it turns out, kay?

In any case, here's the first chapter of my very first ST09 fanfic. I only have the first three/four chapters written, and there are six parts to this story. It should be an easy matter of just uploading each chapter to the internet, though there might be brief intervals when I can't get online to do so. In any case I hope you enjoy the story, and any comments, reviews, favorites, etc. are much appreciated!

Chapter One: The First Time that Kirk Saves the Crew [Nero doesn't count]

WARNING: **For mentions of torture and hyperthermia. (Also hints of Chapel/Spock.)**

The first time that Captain James (Jim to his best friends) Tiberius Kirk saved his crew was the Nero incident, though the crew would like to believe that doesn't count since he wasn't made Captain (officially) until AFTER the events had transpired. He admits to this inwardly to himself, but he'd never tell his crew of course. (He'd never live it down.)

Ever since the Nero incident, though, it seemed as though he couldn't get _enough_ excitement. He had always dreamed of doing things like saving Earth, but when it came too actually _saving earth_, it seemed as though it just was so much more than what he'd dreamed it to be. He hadn't thought that he'd be famous for it either, so when people recognized him [and the crew-especially Spock and Admiral Pike] he was taken by surprise but hardly ever showed it. In Spock's words, he was modest.

The first time that Kirk really saved the crew, however [Nero still didn't count, in the crew's mind] was when the crew had been ambushed and taken to a cell to wait being tortured to death one by one. The guards were mostly waiting for the crew to wake up so that they'd all hear one of their members screaming at the torture, and they were planning on having Spock being tortured first since he "showed no emotion".

Nurse Chapel had unfortunately been with the away team-compromised of Lt. Uhura, Commander Spock, Dr. McCoy, Chief Engineer Scotty, Chekov, Sulu, and Nurse Chapel. The reason for their visit to the planet-a city that the Federation was highly friendly with needed assistance in several different programs of their schools, as there had been an outbreak of sabotage. Though at first the crew hadn't realized this, not until it was as they were sitting in the cell, waiting for rescue or torture whichever came first.

Nurse Chapel was almost last to wake up. It seemed as though Scotty was still passed out, but when Lt. Uhura (a woman who Christine admired) sign-language to her that Scotty was faking to buy them time, she pretended to worry…which wasn't that hard, actually. Christine had woken, and Lt. Uhura had already been waiting at her side. Christine felt awful…her head was pounding and she was very cold and could barely see in their dark cell.

"How are ya, Christine?" Dr. McCoy sounded worried, and she felt like complaining that on her first real away mission she was stuck in a cell with the entire bridge crew.

"My head hurts, feels like I might have a concussion. In fact, I'm positive that I do," She said, shivering. Dr. McCoy slid out of his jacket, and placed it over her, and she thanked him.

"Think nothing of it," He reassured her. "Actually, we're debating about how long it'll take for the Captain to rescue us. I'm surprised that he's not here with us, actually." He said with a scowl.

"Do you think that he's…" She wasn't sure what she was going to say-killed, being held hostage in a different cell, or something worse? She almost started when Commander Spock spoke sounding very stiff even for a Vulcan.

"I had been talking to the Captain before we were ambushed; it is unlikely that he too was captured as he was aboard the Enterprise while I had been talking to him." Commander Spock informed her.

"Oh," Christine said, frowning slightly. She noticed that Commander Spock seemed…stiffer, and somehow much more tense than usual. She had grown used to seeing Spock and the other members of the crew, and then remembered-Commander Spock didn't like the cold. No Vulcan was used to cold, since their temperatures ran hotter than humans did. She was injured, Commander Spock was surely suffering from slowly growing hyperthermia, and the rest of them might need at least one overnight stay in the infirmary-at the very least, they would need an extended checkup in the infirmary. She didn't like the thought.

Chekov and Sulu, she noted with interest, were hunched together over Scotty apparently waiting for him to 'wake up' but the pair of them were whispering in hushed tones about how to get free, or at the very least how to send a message of their coordinates to Kirk-which she had no idea how they were to manage that. Sulu looked gleeful as they were hatching what sounded like a dangerous rescue mission, and Chekov looked excited which didn't seem encouraging. She didn't like danger; after all, she was more for peace and quiet in the infirmary on board the Enterprise.

"You're drifting, Christine, are you all right?" Dr. McCoy asked in concern.

"I'm fine. How long have we been here?" She asked, looking towards Dr. McCoy and Commander Spock. Commander Spock frowned.

"I am not one hundred percent certain, but since I have woken first I have kept track of the length of time we have been within this cell and I have calculated that we have been here approximately 2.3 hours of Earth's time." Commander Spock said. Almost two and a half hours in the cold could certainly cause the Vulcan slight hyperthermia. She wished she could do something for Commander Spock, unfortunately it didn't seem like she had a lot of options. Though she knew that Dr. McCoy knew just as much as she did the danger of the cold around them that poised the threat towards Spock-though the Vulcan showed no signs of it yet, she knew it was only a matter of time before her poor crewmember was going to be shivering. And that was when the real trouble would start.

"Go back to sleep, pretend your unconscious and it would by us some time," She saw Lt. Uhura suggest through her sign-language. She nodded slightly to the Lieutenant and settled into a more comfortable position-which was slightly harder than it looked-and with the coat tucked tight around her and Lieutenant Uhura's jacket supporting her head, she began to slowly drift off and go back to sleep.

When she woke, it was to silence and darkness. At first she thought she was in the infirmary on the Enterprise, and started to smile because here came Captain Kirk with yet another visit to the infirmary and his and Dr. McCoy's interactions were almost always amusing to watch. Instead, she was aware of how dark it was and was barely able to see the others figures. Though she could make out that Commander Spock was next to her…and he was shivering. She must've slept for a good deal of time, she thought worriedly and slowly sat up. Her head wasn't pounding a lot, but the headache was still there. She took off her jacket/blanket, and wrapped it around Commander Spock's shoulders. At first he seemed to still in surprise, and then carefully took hold of the jacket and wrapped it tight around his body. The others were all asleep as well, it seemed.

"If I were human, I would express gratitude," Commander Spock said softly-almost to where she couldn't hear him. She smiled slightly.

"You're part human, and that's human enough for me." She whispered back. Silence passed between them, and she hesitated before asking, "How long have we been here now?"

"Approximately 6.6 hours," Commander Spock informed her, and she blinked in shock. She'd slept that long? Her head wound must be worse than she thought. But then there was the cold to factor in as well, she remembered, and she probably slept to keep herself alive-a natural reaction of the human body to endure extreme discomforts such as frigid air temperatures.

"Any word from our captors?" She asked, softly. Commander Spock hesitated.

"Our captors have appeared once, but everyone except myself was asleep by this point. I had explained to them that since all of you were human, the cold was too much for their bodies to work with. If we were to remain here much longer, we would die of hyperthermia," He said quietly. "Our captors argued with one another, obviously thinking that our loss would be…acceptable. However, it seems that there is someone who is considering 'buying' our way to safety."

"Slave traders?" She whispered, alarmed. Commander Spock nodded once, a tight nod.

"So it would appear. These were also the people who were causing trouble within the city that we were visiting, it seems. They want to become the rulers, and cause mass fear and slavery back into their system of government. Their leader has not yet been revealed, if there is such a person." He added.

She shivered and not from the cold. If Captain Kirk didn't find a way to save them, then they wouldn't make it because they would either freeze to death or be sold as slaves.

It was about an hour later when they were finally rescued. She had stayed awake, keeping an eye on Commander Spock, when a chipper and familiar voice came to her ears. She hastily woke up Dr. McCoy and Lt. Uhura, and they in turn woke Sulu and Chekov. Scotty pretended to be out cold still, and by this point Commander Spock looked slightly blue instead of his usual green. She noticed Dr. McCoy looking quite worried at the pair of them, and wondered how bad _she_ looked.

"…because if you don't release them into my custody, then the Federation is going to come knocking on your doors. They won't bring just the one ship that's in orbit already, they'll bring thousands and the Captains of those ships won't be pleased…" She almost laughed, feeling relieved. Captain Kirk was here to get them out.

Captain Kirk stood in front of the cell, with a bunch of Enterprise's crew/guards, including one she saw who was called Cupcake by the Captain. Though 'Cupcake' had originally hated it, she knew that he was now pleased to get a nickname by _the_ James Kirk. She inwardly smiled at seeing him as well, then a violent shiver from Commander Spock made her turn towards him in worry.

Keys were pressed into the lock of their cell, and their captors looked sour as they were 'escorted' out of their little prison. She stumbled and was dizzy when she stood and had to have assistance in walking out. Commander Spock didn't seem to be any better, and she noticed that the others were all pretty cold and shaky too. She saw Captain Kirk's eyes tighten slightly at seeing how bad they appeared to be.

"Well, gentlemen, it seems that our work here is finished." Captain Kirk said, keeping the smile on his face and his tone just as chipper. "Be grateful that no one of my crew died within your little prison, because as I said-the Federation has thousands of ships and we are not afraid to use our powers against you as a warning…" He said, then nodded to Cupcake, who called to Enterprise to beam them up.

A moment later, and she was aboard the Enterprise safe and _warm_ and it seemed as though she had nothing more to worry about. They were brought to the infirmary where all of them began to undergo treatment for hyperthermia. They were all to stay in bed in the infirmary for the rest of the night and tomorrow, and Commander Spock would need to stay for at least two days more than the rest of them as his temperature had begun to drop dangerously low for a Vulcan. Christine was to stay for almost as long as Commander Spock because she _did_ have the worst concussion out of all of them as well, it seemed.

With almost half a week's recovery, everyone but Christine and Commander Spock were fully recovered from their ordeal. The slave ring leaders were captured and imprisoned though provided with better service than what they had undergone. They were to provide testimony as to what they had went through during trials, though that wouldn't be for another month yet. It seemed as though despite the danger they had gone through, they had still succeeded in finishing the mission that they had started out in.

Christine Chapel, however, could not help but remember how human Commander Spock had seemed when he had shivered (though not complained), and she had wrapped him in a jacket. He had seemed more human than Vulcan in that instance, and she could not help but wonder what it would be like to be at his side when he was warm instead of cold.

This was the first time that Captain Kirk had saved his crew, she thought to himself, and she hoped that it wouldn't be the last…for if there were more cases such as this one, she might-just might-be able to get closer to Commander Spock than she had during this away mission…but for now they were warm and safe and that was all that mattered.

That, and she made sure that she had a perfect view of Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy hovering over Commander Spock who was quite clearly exasperated that they were spending so much personal time with them, and she was hopeful that they would stay for a while so it would give her an excuse to "study" him and make sure that he too became warm again.

After all, it was her job as a Nurse to make sure that the infirmaries patients were well taken care of. And it was thanks to Captain Kirk that she had the ability to do so.

AN: You know what the word count was for the first chapter? Nearly 2009+words…ha! Take that! *giggles*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:** _Captain Kirk Saves the Crew, But At An (almost) Personal Cost_

WARNING: for heights and swearing. Slash ahead, for you Spock/Kirk lovers. (Also probably a background of Spock/Uhura.) Nothing serious and most readers can probably look the other way and survive.

[Oh, and how do you like this clever little line breaker?]

**-*2*-0*-0*-9*-**

Dr. McCoy was pissed. Oh sure, the away mission was supposed to be nice and easy [and that was the trouble right there, someone had jinxed them using those words] and they would just come back within two or three hours tops after gathering some information about Colony Breta III, which apparently was doing a hell of a leap in technology. The bridge crew was to be going with Captain Kirk this time, and that was another problem that they'd had. He seemed to be under the impression that nothing was going to go wrong. Of course, the shuttle ride over, something did go wrong.

The shuttle apparently was on its last tether. It crashed on the side of a hill/cliff, and then it fell and landed on a small little edge a few hundred feet from the cliff that they'd fallen onto. The city they'd been going to was an hour away, and the temperatures outside were rather warm-it was ninety-nine degrees out, because it was high summer for this planet.

Kirk opened the doors after checking to make sure who was injured and who wasn't-the only seriously injured person had been Chekov, as he'd been flying the shuttle, and he now had a large concussion as well as an injured hand from smashing it against something-and stepped out onto the tiny cliff.

"Damn it, Jim, where are you going?" Bones spluttered, seeing him cheerfully moving towards the cliff.

"Oh, come on, Bones. It's rock-climbing!" Kirk said happily. "I didn't think I'd get the chance to do this until we were back at Earth for shore leave!"

Commander Spock-who had been assisting Chekov, came to see what their captain was planning. Kirk was already taking off his gloves and preparing for the 'hike' up the cliff. Spock looked astonished, for a Vulcan anyway.

"Captain, may I inquire as to what it is you're planning?" Spock asked, sounding slightly uptight.

"I'm climbing the cliff, Spock." Kirk explained. "It's the only way to get rescue. And I have experience in rock-climbing," He added, his face clouding momentarily. Dr. McCoy's softened, while Spock merely stood there wondering why the Captain would be upset at having experience in rock-climbing.

"Kid, what if you slip?" Dr. McCoy asked, sounding truly worried.

"Then at least I won't have a long way to fall." Kirk said grinning again, and Spock found it illogical that his Captain would be happy about rock-climbing. A flash of memory of running up the rocky cliffs to the High-Council in Vulcan made him pause, and then said carefully,

"Jim I do not wish for you to do this."

Captain Kirk turned in surprise, and Dr. McCoy blinked in shock-before remembering. He then swore colorfully, making the Captain frown at him.

"What am I missing?"

"Damn it, Jim-Spock's mother, don't you remember?" He hissed into the Captain's ear, but Spock had excellent hearing.

Kirk flushed and seemed to hesitate for the first time, possibly weighing his options when it came to saving the crew.

"Spock…if I don't go up there, then we might be stuck here…" Kirk said helplessly.

"Do not climb the cliff," Spock said simply, and turned to head back into the shuttle to assist both Chekov and Scotty with repairing the systems enough to call for help. Spock was distracted for a bit, but he still noticed when ten minutes later Kirk came back into the shuttle looking dejected. Dr. McCoy was reassuring Kirk, making sure that he was all right. Lt. Uhura assisted Spock, Chekov, and Scotty in restoring communications. Together, the four of them and a half hour after they had crashed managed to successfully reestablish a communication link to…the nearest city, which was still about an hour away.

"Anyone out there? This is Lt. Uhura, requesting immediate rescue an hour away from Colony Breta III…our shuttle crashed onto an edge of a cliff, and we can't get free for the shuttle is too badly damaged."

"Acknowledged, Shuttle 01, this is Captain Moore of the Breta Army. Gathering medical and a rescue crew together now. Is your crew in danger of falling off the cliff quickly?"

"Not at the moment, but we'd really like to get out of here fast in case something changes to make that happen." Lt. Uhura said relieved that they'd gotten through to rescue.

"Right-o, then. There's a rescue crew and medical crew coming your way-our engineer specialist here has managed to lock onto your signal and we should be there soon. Keep together, Lt. Uhura, help is on the way."

"Roger that, thank you Captain Moore. We hope to hear from you soon and in person." Lt. Uhura cut transmission, and Spock responded,

"Well done, Nyota." He said sincerely, and she blushed brightly at the praise. Spock turned to face the rest of the crew, and saw that Dr. McCoy was talking to the Captain. Just as Spock turned, the floor beneath him shifted.

All at once, the activity on the shuttle froze and everyone didn't dare to even breath. A second later, and the shuttle gave an alarming creek.

"Everyone out!" Kirk bellowed, and there was a rush towards the doors. The shuttle was clearly starting to go completely over the edge, and Spock was thinking quietly that it was ironic that he would share the same fate as his mother.

They all made it out, Spock following their Captain last, and just as they reached the safer part of their little cliff, the shuttle collapsed and fell completely off. The bottom of the cliff below was so far down that they could not even hear their shuttle when it crashed. Spock realized that they were now in an even more dangerous position, for the shuttle at least offered some sort of protection against the harsh weather here.

"Well, this is just perfect!" Dr. McCoy snarled, sounding furious and worried about their safety. "Nice and easy trip, my ass!"

"Bones!" Captain Kirk snapped. Dr. McCoy went quiet, but he still fumed silently at Spock's side. Spock was more interested in the fact that the cliff seemed to be holding them up. Then, ever so slightly, he felt the ground beneath his feet move. It was a tiny amount, and none of the others seemed to have felt it. He felt afraid for the first time since the Nero mission.

"Captain…I believe that we are not out of danger, for I had felt the ground beneath my feet move." Spock said tonelessly, but his hands tightened into fists. Dead silence fell among them.

"Nobody move-if you feel the ground moving, let me know _instantly_." Captain Kirk said tightly, and Spock was impressed with how calm he sounded despite their terrifying situation. Chekov spoke, his Russian accent much easier pronounced due to his fearful state.

"Keptin! I felt the ground beneath me move!" Spock saw Sulu clutch Chekov tightly, and hold onto the edge of the cliff.

"Everyone, grab hold of the rocks beside us. Grab _something_." Captain Kirk ordered, and Spock did so along with the rest of the crew. Spock also held Uhura at his side, while Captain Kirk held Dr. McCoy. Scotty was holding onto Chekov with Sulu, the two of them supporting the young genius.

They were not a moment too soon.

Lt. Uhura screamed in surprise as the ground gave way beneath them, and they were abruptly left dangling on the edge of the cliff, holding tightly to rocks and weeds. Spock gripped Lt. Uhura tighter, and she clutched at him and the rock she was holding just as tightly, if not tighter.

"Is…everyone…all right?"

"NO!" Sulu gasped loudly, as Chekov was struggling to keep himself supported, but was slipping beneath their fingers. Lt. Uhura was also slipping beneath Spock's own fingers, and he growled-a very human response, an inner part of his brain observed-and hefted her closer to him. She was sobbing, and he honestly felt like doing the same. He did not like heights.

"Just hang on!" Captain Kirk said desperately. "Help is going to be soon…"

"Better hurry their asses up!" Dr. McCoy snarled, sounding as though he were having a very difficult time keeping himself to the cliff. There was barely any rock supporting any of their weights beneath their feet, much less enough rocks to hang onto.

Lt. Uhura was slipping from his grasp again. Spock looked her in the eyes, and the tears were falling down her face, dropping into an abyss below their feet…

"Spock-don't let me go," She whispered, and he nodded tightly.

"I have no intention of doing such a thing, Nyota." He said. Dr. McCoy seemed to be swearing again-an unhealthy habit, though for this situation Spock could not blame the man. Captain Kirk seemed to be trying to help Sulu and Scotty keep Chekov up as well as Dr. McCoy. Lt. Uhura was slipping further in his grasp, and Spock felt the strong urge to swear just as Dr. McCoy was doing.

"Dr. McCoy, I must ask you to grab the Lieutenant's other hand," Spock said tightly, and Dr. McCoy looked alarmed, before doing just that. She slipped from his hand just as Dr. McCoy grabbed her other one, and yanked her up towards his side. Captain Kirk-having helped Scotty and Sulu get a better grasp on Chekov, swung over Dr. McCoy and Lt. Uhura to Spock, who was hanging on tightly.

"You doing all right, Spock?" Captain Kirk seemed to be having no trouble in hanging onto the rocks, and seemed to be paying strict attention to the other members of his crew at the same time. Spock swallowed.

"I am not at all fond of heights," He said, in a slightly broken tone. Captain Kirk looked as though he understood.

"Here, just do it the way I'm doing it-see, I'm not holding on so tightly. And we're not hanging on a cliff, we're walking on firm solid ground."

"Captain, I believe that you are delusional." Spock bit out, and Captain Kirk laughed. The others were slowly starting to climb up the cliff, each helping one another. Captain Kirk, it seemed, had begun to help them do so.

"Come on, Spock…just watch." Captain Kirk instructed, and then swung upwards to grab one of the rocks that was sticking out rather raggedly on the cliff. Spock watched flatly, and then looked above him for a similar rock, and found one a foot higher than his hand. He hesitated, and then swung upwards to get it…and his other hand slipped, causing himself to grab wildly at the rock that he'd reached for. He managed to catch it, and slammed into the cliff's side. Captain Kirk's face was pale, and he noticed that the others were already close to the top of the cliff, where safe ground lay. Captain Kirk climbed up to his side.

"There, Spock, see? It's all right…" Captain Kirk said soothingly, and Spock trembled. He had never felt this much tension. "While we're here, I wanted to ask you something. Distraction is a good tool when rock-climbing," He added, seeing Spock's incredulous look. Spock didn't respond, just hoisted himself up another foot with the rock that was there. "I heard from a Vulcan once when on the Enterprise as we were relocating them…what does… t'hy'la mean?" He asked, curious.

Spock would have frozen, except he had just reached up for another rock and was using all his concentration in climbing to the top.

"A Vulcan says it if they discover that their other half is in front of them," Spock answered tightly, as he swung himself up again. His chest was hurting from connecting so hard to the side of the cliff.

"Oh," Captain Kirk sounded unsurprised. "There's one that's closer to you," He indicated, and Spock grabbed it and hauled himself up, his feet scrabbling against the rocks to help him do so. Spock dimly noticed that Dr. McCoy had made it to the top of the cliff, and was hauling Lt. Uhura up over the side. Scotty was not far behind with Sulu and Chekov closing in behind him. Spock was the one who was lowest with the Captain at his side.

"Come on, Spock, there's one." Captain Kirk encouraged again, and Spock did not hesitate. If he remained at one rock for long, his fingers would slip and then…he would let go…

"Spock, there!" Captain Kirk said quickly, and Spock looked-and then grabbed it and hauled himself up further. They weren't far from the cliff's edge now, perhaps only a few feet away.

Only a few more feet…it became a kind of chant, Spock realized after a minute of thinking it. Captain Kirk cheered as Spock was so close that Dr. McCoy reached down to help haul him up the rest of the way…but then the rock broke off in Spock's hand, and he had only an instance look of horror cross his face before he felt himself falling…and then something snatched his wrist and he again collided into the sharp side of the cliff, wincing slightly as he did so.

Captain Kirk was holding him, he realized, and he was dangling over the cliff. He must have blacked out for a moment, because his Captain was shouting something…something about grabbing…

Spock grabbed a rock in front of him, and held on. Though the Captain kept his grip on him, he contained getting up the rest of the way…and was more than grateful when Dr. McCoy grasped his left arm and hauled him up, while Scotty and Sulu helped up Captain Kirk. They were saved, once more it seemed, by their Captain. If he had not encouraged them to climb and get to the top, Spock did not want to think of what might have happened.

Just as Spock became aware again, he could hear distance wailing sirens of help coming. Dr. McCoy was already bending over Spock, checking his side by ripping his uniform up. He noticed that his side was heavily bruised, and the others seemed rather in awe that he'd managed to keep hanging on and climbing.

"Thank you Spock, for not dropping me." Lt. Uhura said quietly as she was at his side.

"It is no problem, Nyota." Spock said quietly. All that he could think about was that the Captain had saved them.

"Stupid green-blooded hobgoblin," Dr. McCoy muttered in a fond tone. "You couldn't just let us work from the Enterprise could you?"

"I believe I'll let us do that next time, Doctor. For now, I think, I must close my eyes and rest." Spock murmured, and there was an undertone of worried and relieved voices as his eyes slipped close.

Captain James T. Kirk had saved his life.

Spock would be sure to return that as soon as the opportunity arose.

It was only logical.

AN: I realized that after writing this I noticed that it starts off with something like Dr. McCoy's POV and then it turns towards Spock's almost immediately. *huh* I don't know how that happened, but it looks okay so I'm not going to bother fixing it until after this story is finished.

**Only four more chapters to go, folks!**


End file.
